Incidental or Not
by ausllyfangirl
Summary: Ally gets on the plane and happens to meet a very...memorable character. How will he change her life?


_This kinda just happened_

_I don't own Austin and Ally_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I hand the lady at the boarding gate my ticket. "Miss, you shall be flying first class today. Please enjoy priority boarding and have a safe trip," she says with a sincere smile.

When I step onto the plane it is entirely empty of passengers. I have no hassle in reaching my seat. This is the first time I have flown first class and I love it already. People slowly file in after me.

I dump my bags in my seat and on the floor as I struggle to stow them one by one in the overhead compartments. It's not that I can't reach but these bags are twice my size; I have never understood the phrase "travel lightly". Finally, the airhostess comes over and offers me help. "Miss, would you like some help with that bag?" she asks.

"That's alright; let me," someone said before I could answer. I turned around and found myself looking at the most beautiful person I had ever seen. He was easily six foot, with tousled blond hair and an angel's face. His toned muscles stood out from beneath his plain white shirt that he wore beneath his black leather jacket that was paired with ripped jeans and high-tops. He wore a chain around his neck and another in the belt loops of his low hung jeans. I was in such awe when I saw him that I dropped my bag right on his foot.

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry. That was my bad. I'm so sorry," I distractedly rambled. I bent over to lift the bag but he lifted it right up and placed it carefully in the overhead locker.

"Don't worry about it," he said, smiling. I took this time to study him more carefully. He had chiseled featured but couldn't have been more than a year older than me. He was cute; handsome really.

"Thank you," I said as I backed my way into my window seat.

"That's really alright," he replied as he sat in the seat right next to mine. Damn. I was going to be awkward and giddy for this entire thirteen hour flight with him next to me. I whispered to myself to calm down. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," he said to me.

"Oh, nothing, I was just talking… to this kid behind me. If you could not kick me chair for the next thirteen hours, that would be great," I said to the little boy in the seat behind mine. I quickly turned back to the stranger next to me, "um, thanks again for my bag. You don't often meet helpful strangers on planes."

He smiled, "well I wasn't going to leave a pretty girl to fend for herself now, was I."

I laughed. "No, I guess you wouldn't," but he had already put on his headphones and was lying back in his chair with his eyes closed. Great, just great.

…..

I take a deep breath. Okay, here goes. I tap him on the shoulder. He moves.

"Hmm?"

"Hey, we are landing now. They want you to put your seat up," I tell him.

"Oh, okay, thanks," he says.

"Sure," I say.

"So, um, was I asleep for that whole time?" he asks, but I think it's just small talk.

"Yeah, I guess so. So what are you in LA for?" I question him.

"I, uh, have a meeting with my publicist. Some special deal. Plus there is this stupid party," he says, frowning.

"Wow, you sound like you really don't want to go. But you have a publicist, so are you an actor?" I ask inquisitively.

"Something along those lines," he says, again sounding bored. I can tell he really doesn't want to be talking to me. Damn it, Ally. Of course you never wake a sleeping guy.

"Look, I'm sorry for waking you," I offer.

"Yeah, sure," he says smugly. I am taken aback by his belligerent attitude.

"Hey look, I was just trying to be helpful to the gentleman who helped me with my bags. Where did he go, huh?" I ask, sassily.

"He left with the nervous girl who he thought would be shy and _quiet _during this flight," he said obnoxiously.

"Uh, well, your grump ass is no pleasure to be around either," I argue. He straightens himself in his chair, props his chin on his elbows which rest on the armrest and leads over to me.

"Sweetheart, you know you're kinda hot when you get pissed." Really, flirting?

"You're hitting on me…now? What the hell is wrong with you? Get your ego out of your pants, moron!" I snap. I can't believe how quick I changed to hate this guy. He is a total prick. Probably some rich kid that is used to being surrounded by perfect, devout people. Right now all I want is to get off this plane.

Then he says, "You know, I may actually enjoy your company for the duration of this flight."

Ugh!


End file.
